poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us Comics Year 1 - Chapter 2/transcript
Here is the transcript for CTaRAoIGAU Comics Year 1 Chapter 2 (DC Comics, Tom Taylor, Jheremy Raapack, Axel Gimenez, Nighlocktheawesome, Ryantransformer) (From the creators of Mortal Kombat) (Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us) (Chapter 2) (Metropolis Docks. Morning) (Superman and Ryan arrive where Lois and Aria were, but they look at something in horror) (they kneel down in sadness and horror as they look at the dead bodies of Jimmy Olsen and Human Photo Finish) Superman:(horrified) Jimmy. Ryan F-Freeman:(horrified) Human Photo Finish. (they then notice the bloodied Joker and Ryvine cards, realizing who did this) (cut to S.T.A.R Labs) (we see Batman and Nighlock investigating the scene and talking a scientist, while a police officer stands behind him) Batman:(to he scientist) Was anything else stolen? S.T.A.R Labs Scientist: A small amount of equipment, but nothing as significant. I guess you two can see why we didn't contact Superman and Ryan F-Freeman. Nighlock:(without looking at him) You were experimenting with Kryptonite and Anti-Magic. S.T.A.R Labs Scientist: Not to hurt Superman and Ryan F-Freeman. We wanted to know if they had any benefits. Wether they could be used as power sources. Wether it could cure diseases. We're scientists, not monsters. (We see them overlooking dead bodies with twisted grins on their faces) Batman: Well, it's in the hands of monsters now. We want a list of everyone who had knowledge of the Kryptonite and Anti-Magic's existence. Nighlock:(to the officer) Make sure no one leaves this building until we figure out who did this and why? Put the whole building on lockdown if you must. (Just then, Superman and Ryan speed in out of nowhere) Superman:(in fear) We can't see them. Ryan F-Freeman:(in fear) We can't see Lois and Aria! Batman:(trying to calm them down) We're not alone, Superman and Ryan. Maybe you two should- Superman:(he and Ryan pull out the bloodied Joker and Ryvine cards) They have them. Ryan F-Freeman:(he and Superman put their hands on their shoulders) Please help us. Find them. (Batman and Nighlock look at the cards, rage as clear as day under Nighlock's mask) Nighlock:(into comm as Superman and Ryan fly off) This is a priority call to all Justice League and Gang members reserve members. Me and Batman need as many eyes, ears, and minds as we can spare in Metropolis. Two women are missing. (cut to Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot having beaten up some criminals) Green Arrow:(into comm; skeptically) You want the whole Justice League and Gang on a missing persons case? Batman:(on comm) Absolutely. (cut to Cyborg and Vision blasting something) Nighlock:(on Comm) We believe they were taken by The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle. Cyborg:(into comm; sounding a little more helpful) Who are these women, Batman and Nighlock? Batman:(into comm) They're one of us. That's all you need to know for now. (cut to Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin flying through the skies) Nighlock:(on comm) Their names are Lois Lane and Aria Blaze. Wonder Woman:(shocked) Lois... Meg Griffin:(equally shocked) Aria... Batman:(on comm) Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Miss Lane and Miss Blaze were last seen at the Metropolis Docks. Head there and find out if anyone saw them or the Joker and Ryvine. Wonder Woman: We're on our way. (cut to Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee's homes. The five heroes are just lying around) Nighlock:(on comm) Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, Arcee. The Flash:(into comm) We're- (we then see them speeding through Metropolis) Quicksilver:(into comm) -In Metropolis. Rainbow Dash:(into comm) What do you need? Batman:(as they appear behind them) Search every inch of Metropolis. Superman and Ryan are scanning the city from above, so start with everywhere they can't see - underground facilities, sewers, basements - anything lined with lead. (they speed off, searching every inch of Metropolis) Human Rainbow Dash: On- Arcee: -it. (cut back to Batman and Nighlock) Nighlock:(into comm) Everyone else, report in as soon as you reach Metropolis. Share anything you- (just then, Flash, Quicksilver, RD, HRD, and Arcee return) The Flash: You have to see something. (Flash carries Batman while Nighlock follows at the same speed, having switched to his Speed Armor) Quicksilver:(to Batman) Sorry. We know carrying you is a bit... Awkward, but it really is the quickest way. Batman: Just go fast enough that no one can see us. (They arrive at S.T.A.R Labs, where there are two dead bodies on the ground) Rainbow Dash: We figured this could be related. Nighlock:(confused) S.T.A.R Labs? Human Rainbow Dash: And what looks to be more of yours in Metropolis. (we see the bodies are those of Scarecrow and Jack-o-Lantern) Batman:(reaches for Scarecrow's mask) Yeah. It's Crane and Jack-o-Lantern alright. Nighlock:(watches as Batman pulls his mask off) It's the Scarecrow and Jack-o-Lantern. (when he pulls off Scarecrow's mask, they see his face is twisted into a horrible grin. Jack-o-Lantern's grin is twisted in an even worse fashion) (just then, Wonder Woman and Meg called in) Meg Griffin:(on comm) We're at the docks. We got lucky. (cut to the docks as we see Wonder Woman using her Lasso of Truth on one guy while Meg makes another person drink truth serum) Winder Woman:(into comm) As soon as we showed up, two people ran. Batman:(on comm) And? Meg Griffin:(to the two witnesses) Tell them. Witness #1: Joker and Ryvine are not in Metropolis. Them, that clown lady, and Ryvine's sister hijacked a submarine. (Superman and Ryan fly past them and use their X-Ray vision to find the sub) Superman:(he and Ryan spot it) We see it! (They splash down into the water and lift the sub out of the ocean) (They carry it and drop it onto dry land) Ryan F-Freeman:(uses his Keyblade to slice open an opening) (as they traverse the sub, they find Joker, Ryvine, Harley, and Twivine operating on Lois and Aria) Ryan F-Freeman:(shocked and angry)Lois! Aria! (the four villains take notice of them and back away) Superman:(shocked and angry)(he and Ryan free Lois and Aria) What did they do to...? (Unbeknownst to them, green gas is floating around) (Just then, the gas invades their respiratory systems) Ryan F-Freeman:(barely able to breathe) What's...? We... The Joker:(taking complete joy in this) Something wrong, Supes and Ryan? Harley Quinn:(also taking joy in this) Yeah, for a Man of Steel and Prime-Prince of Freindship, you two look a little wobbly. (but then, the two heroes hear two very familiar voices. Ones they'd never thought they would hear again) Familiar Voice #1: SUUUUUU-PAH MAN....!!! Familiar Voice #2: F-FREEEMAAAN.....!!! Superman:(recognizing their voices) No. Ryan F-Freeman:(recognizing their voices) Not possible. (We see it is none other than the monster Doomsday and the centaur Tirek) Doomsday: SUUUU-PER MAAAAN.....!!! Tirek: F-FREEEMAAAN....!!! Superman:(shocked and afraid) Doomsday! Ryan F-Freeman:(shocked and afraid) Tirek! (To be continued)